Classical Gas
by Restless Wanderer
Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands had upset his mate by not accepting the bowl of so called baked beans she had offered him. So in order to make her happy, he was forced to eat the disgusting human filth, unaware of its concequences. Sess/Kag


**Classical Gas**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT! Own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**Author's note: Hope you like it =) **

He was on his patrol of the Western Lands with his pack, the hyperactive, flower picking ward, his unintelligent imp servant Jaken and his two headed dragon Ah-Un. They had been travelling for days on end looking for a certain someone he needed to do business with and he will stop at nothing until he found them.

Sesshoumaru looked impassively at his surroundings and it seems that his presence has scared the lower youkai and those who did not want to forfeit their lives into hiding.

A ghost of a smile became evident on his face at the thought of being feared by many.

He then looked up into they sky and noticed that it had turned dark without him even noticing.

His human ward will want too eat and rest soon he said to himself as he looked at her tired form on top of Ah-Un.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru spoke.

Jaken stumbled his way infront of him and bowed.

"Yes Sesshoumaru – sama?"

"Make camp and fish for…." But before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence he sniffed the air and immediately headed for the direction the smell was emitting from.

_That scent_ he told himself and quickly he fastened his pace.

He knew that he was close when he had sniffed the air again, and removed branches out of his way.

The scent had led his into a clearing full off untouched grass that was as high as his knees.

Looking around he looked quite unimpressed as he was graced by his idiotic half brother and his pack, but most importantly the one person he came here for.

_Miko.._ he heard himself say as she gave him a warm smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement and noticed the smell of blood on her person. He knew it wasn't her monthly cycle but more of a deep injury. Immediately his mood turned foul and anger began to rise through him.

She had been injured under the protection of his half brother. He had failed her. _The incompetent fool_, he said to himself as he prepared himself for a fight by getting into an offensive position. His half brother will have to face his wrath for letting the Lady of the Western Lands get in harms way.

His eyes grew deadly as he stared at Inuyasha, who had his fathers sword aimed towards him.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha screeched, hurting his sensitive ears.

"It is none of your concern" he replied as he unsheathed his own sword, Tokijin. He will have to be disposed of tonight.

"It is when you just pop up uninvited".

"If you have not noticed half brother, you are trespassing into the Western Lands, trespassers will be executed" He voice firm.

"Keh", was all Inuyasha said to him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fool" Sesshoumaru snarled and lunged towards the dim-witted Hanyou, whom had decided to seal his own fate.

He ran towards him with the intent to kill and no one could get in his way.

He had caused so many injuries to Inuyasha's person, however he was not contempt. As their swords clashed, a big wind blew around them, sending both back meters away.

"You will perish here tonight" Sesshoumaru growled again, his taste for blood was now strong.

"Yeh whatever. Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha had released Tetsusaigas ultimate attack, backlash wave on him and in return he had released his own.

"Soryuha" he boomed, unleashing his Azure Dragon wave.

Two deadly attacks were headed for each other and just before they collided he saw a figure run towards the middle.

"Stop it" The Miko yelled.

Immediately his blood ran cold. The forces of the two attacks were enough to annihilate her.

Using his demonic speed he rushed towards his mate and pushed her out of harms way.

"Do you wish to kill yourself?" Sesshoumaru hissed as he lifted her off the ground.

"It was the only way for you to stop fighting" she whispered as she saw Inuyasha inches away.

Sesshoumaru immediately let her go.

"Kagome are you stupid?? We both could have killed you" he yelled out of frustration.

"Inuyasha shut up, it's dark and we're all tired, fighting now isn't going to solve anything in your condition".

Gaining his composure after almost killing his mate, Sesshoumaru just stood there and listened to the two exchange words. He knew Inuyasha had a serious injury before they had fought, but did not care.

"I don't care, I will kill Sesshoumaru" he retorted.

"Sit" Kagome yelled and went over to Rin who was slumping, and leaning on Ah-Un for support.

"Come on Rin, let's get you something to eat and then you can have some rest".

Rin merely nodded.

He watched as his mate lent out her hand for Rin to hold and guided her towards the camp the monk and the demon exterminator had made.

Inuyasha glared towards him and in return he gave him a glare more deadly.

"This Sesshoumaru had not finished with you" His voice dangerous and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

Everyone had settled and were all sitting by the camp fire except for Inuyasha who was sulking on top of a tree.

"I'm hungry Kagome" Shippo whined, his stomach making a grumbling noise.

"Yes lady Kagome, we are hungry indeed. What fine foods do you have in store for us today". Miroku asked touching Sango's behind.

"Pervert" Sango yelled and slapped Miroku on the face, leaving behind her handprint. "I too am quite intrigued on what we're having today".

"It's nothing really special", Kagome said searching through her bag to find what she was looking for. "Here we go….baked beans"

"Baked beans?" everyone said in unison.

"Yup it's high in proteins, iron, folate and fibre. It will help us gain strength in our battles" she beamed, even though she didn't think they knew what proteins and all that nutritional stuff were.

"Keh, just hurry up and make it" Inuyasha said annoyed, finally coming down from his tree.

Too tired to fight with him, she just nodded and started to heat up the beans and handed a bowl to everybody, except one.

Kagome sighed and grabbed a spare bowl.

_Why did he have to be so difficult?_

"I'll be back" she told the others who mumbled in reply. They didn't really take notice of her as she watched them grab for seconds like hungry animals.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left out a strong barrier around him, as he did not want a single being to disrupt his meditation.

He had been there for a while and all he could think about was how his mate was almost killed. She had been reckless and foolish this night and it made him wonder what other idiotic behaviour she would do every other night without him there.

His blood ran cold once more at the idea.

She will no longer travel with the useless Hanyou and his pack. She will travel with him from now on, where she is safe and where he can keep a close eye on her.

He felt a warm aura touch his barrier and immediately he dropped it and stood up from his place.

He had been waiting for her for quite some time.

"Sesshoumaru" her sweet voice spoke to him.

She put a bowl down by the rocks and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his person. How he longed for her touch.

He wrapped his arms around her slim frame protectively and kissed her on the forehead. Immediately she buried her face in his chest and he rested his head on hers. He closed his eyes to savour the moment.

"You will travel with this Sesshoumaru from now on" he spoke without breaking the embrace.

"But what about Inuyasha and the others?" she asked, her azure eyes meeting his golden ones.

"They are capable of taking care of themselves".

Kagome didn't say anything and he as noticed, changed the subject.

"Here I brought you something to eat" she said handing him a bowl.

Sesshoumaru looked at is sceptically and sniffed it.

"What is this?" he asked in disgust.

"It's baked beans" she frowned.

"This Sesshoumaru does not eat human filth" he spoke pushing the revolting bowl away from his person.

"Well it's here if you want it" she spoke softly and looked at him sadly as she put the bowl back onto the rock.

He had upset her.

"I better get back. Everyone will wonder where I am" She said turning her back to him. "Rin wants to see you before she goes to sleep".

She began to walk away from him.

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating figure and then averted his golden orbs towards the object that had caused his mate to be upset with him.

The bowl full of so called baked beans.

* * *

When he returned to the camp his half brother's pack had made, he had found them lying on the ground telling absurd and nonsense stories of the supernatural.

He reluctantly took his place beside his mate, who did not take notice of him and Rin who had huddled up in some sort of bag also chattering away about nonsense.

His eyes softened at the sight of his mate's motherly behaviour. He could not wait till she bore his own pup.

Too deep in thought, he did not notice everyone had gone silent till the sound of the kit snoring filled his ears.

It seems that they were preparing themselves for slumber. He watched everyone settle themselves into a comfortable position.

**(Purrrt)**

Everyone awoke from their sleepy state and stared at the being that had made such a loud disgusting noise.

"Jaken-sama, was that you?" Rin asked blinking her eyes in disbelief.

"No!" he screeched. "It was you!"

Kagome gave a small giggle.

"Jaken! Do that one more time and I will kill you" Inuyasha screeched and slumped back into his spot.

"Okay, enough everybody just go back to sleep" Kagome said and everyone did as she told and prepared themselves for slumber again.

There was silence one more.

**(Purrrt)**

All eyes were now focused on the demon exterminator.

"My apologies everyone, it just slipped" she said, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"No need for apologies my dear Sango. It is natural to pass wind" Miroku said lifting up his behind and passed wind. "I do it all the time".

Sesshoumaru was starting to become irritated as such appalling behaviour his half brother's pack was demonstrating towards him.

**(Purrrt)**

Everyone looked over at Inuyasha.

'What the hell are you looking at?" he yelled raising his fist towards everyone. "It wasn't me!"

"Yes it was!" Shippo screamed, coughing at the same time. "And you did it infront of my face while my mouth was open".

"I did not you stupid brat" Inuyasha fought back and hit Shippo in the head really hard, causing a lump to form.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears were now beginning to hurt and he grew angrier at the repulsive display near his person and the foul stench they were emitting. How is it that his mate can put up with such nonsense?

"Inuyasha, Sit" Kagome shouted, hugging Shippo tightly. "And it was you, we all heard it".

"Was not" **(Purrrt)**

His eyes were now starting to flicker red as he released his sharp claws. He was trying hard to control his anger for his mate. These fools were disrespecting the Lord of the Western Lands and he was just barely tolerating it for her.

Azure eyes looked at him with slight hesitation, as if she had just come to realization with something.

"Umm Sesshoumaru?" She spoke to him

He just looked over to her to show that he was listening.

"You threw away the food I gave you didn't you?" she asked with apprehension.

He said nothing.

_The food?_

**(Purrrt) **

"Rin" Sesshoumaru scolded angrily

"Rin is sorry Sesshoumaru-sama"

**(Purrrt) **

"Sorry"

**(Purrrt) **

"It was Jaken"

"No it wasn't you stupid monk!"

**(Purrrt) **

"Inuyasha, Stop it!! It smells"

**(Purrrt) **

"Rin is sorry once more Sesshoumaru-sama"

That was the final straw. He had snapped. He could contain his anger anymore at such disrespectful behaviour infront of him. He was beginning to transform into his animal form.

"Sesshoumaru stop!" Kagome yelled pleadingly trying to calm him down, however he took no notice of it.

"You will all perish in the hands of This Sesshou…." But before he could finish his sentence, he felt something release from his rear that he could not prevent from happening. It was big and loud.

**(Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt) **

The trees bent and the leaves blew wildly behind him and the noise echoed through the entire forest.

Everyone looked over at each other in disbelief for just a moment before falling onto the hard ground in hysterics, arms wrapped around their stomach.

"Whoooooo Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said in-between laughing.

"Miko!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru roared loudly, still in his animal form.

"I'm going to die" he heard her whisper before running into the forest, away from him.

**(Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt) **

A big gust of wind blew the weaker trees from their roots and the birds from where they perched.

She will be punished severely he said angrily to himself and he chased after her. It will not be his fault if she happens to bare his pup sooner.

"Oh crap, Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after them.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you!!" was the last thing they heard Kagome yell that night.


End file.
